charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Christy Jenkins
Christy is the oldest daughter of Carl and Helen Jenkins. She's also the older sister of Billie Jenkins. She received her powers from her Maternal Grandmother. Christy's greatest fear is loosing her sister. Early Years When she was seven years old, Christy was kidnapped by a demon named Reinhardt and placed under the supervision of Scather Demons. The Scathers kept Christy safe in the Underworld in preparation for the return of the Triad, a trio of powerful upper-level demons. The Triad masterminded Christy's kidnapping because they somehow knew that she and her younger sister were to eventually grow up to be extremely powerful witches and believed that they were the key to the "Ultimate Power". They believed that if they were somehow able to harness the power of the Jenkins sisters, it would be enough to tip the scales from good to evil. They brainwashed Christy and then trained her to believe that evil was right path; with the help of Dumain, a demon who had been Christy's imaginary friend. They hoped that Christy and Billie, being powerful sister witches with a bond through blood and magic, would stand against the forthcoming Charmed Ones. Eventually, they planned for the two sets of sister witches to kill each other, drastically tipping the scales in the favor of evil. Later Years Dumain, persuaded the Triad to let Christy be rescued, with the goal of turning Billie against the Charmed Ones. He believed that if Christy succeeded in convincing Billie that the Charmed Ones were evil, their magic combined with the Triad's would be more than the Charmed Ones could handle. He also believed both sets of sisters would die in the battle, allowing the Triad to return. The Triad liked this audacious idea enough that they promised to make Dumain one of them should it succeed. When Candor suspects that Christy is wavering, he sends Noxon Demons to kill her parents. When Christy finds this out, she angrily kills them. Before Candor dies, he tells Christy that she has passed her "final test." Christy sees an opening to turn Billie against the Charmed Ones when it seems that they are more concerned with finding Leo than tracking down the Noxons. With Dumain's help, she convinces Billie that the Charmed Ones need to be stopped before their powers corrupt them. Billie and Christy face the Charmed Ones in the manor with both sides empowered by the supernatural force called the Hollow. It takes "Charmed power" to summon the Hollow, so Billie and Christy have Piper and Leo's baby son, Wyatt, hold hands with them while they chant the summoning spell. The Jenkinses then took Wyatt's powers. As a result, both sets of sisters are evenly matched. The power between them shoots out in all directions, blowing the manor to bits and killing Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Summoning the HollowBillie and Piper are the only survivors. After the battle, The Hollow returns to its containment. Following this destruction, the Angel of Destiny brings back Leo, who stopped Piper from killing Billie. Piper goes into the past to fix the present. After leaving the destroyed manor, Billie returns to Magic School, with Dumain. He suggests that she project herself into the past so they can get the Hollow before the Charmed Ones do. When Dumain tries to get her to focus on the Triad rather than her sister, however, Billie realizes that she and Christy have been tricked and returns to the side of the Charmed Ones. Currently Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Evil Witches